Twin Shadows
|image=Shadow Blade.png |unnamed tool=No |literal english=Twin Shadows |english tv=Twin Shadows |viz manga=Stealth Blade |game names=Twin Blade |other names=Shadow Blade Śūnyatā |users=Akari Murakami |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Twin Shadows are a set of twin Murakami Swords that was forged by the Murakami Clan and wielded by Akari Murakami. Appearance Akari's Murakami Swords are a lot smaller than most possibly because of her superior chi chakra control. A smaller blade would require more control because of the fact that there is less of the blade to use, but in return improve the attributes of the chi chakra techniques used by it because of how the chi chakra will be more concentrated. Her Murakami Swords takes the form of a ninjatō and their blades are crimson in color. When it is swung its coloring makes it look as if it is made of pure energy. The pitch blade guard has a square shape and it is made of an unknown and very durable material. Attributes The twin Murakami Swords known collectively as Twin Shadows are of especially high quality even by the standards of the Murakami Clan. The traits Murakami Swords are known for are of a superior level to those of normal Murakami Swords. They are extremely sharp capable of cutting in half normal Murakami Swords due to how much its metal properties were strengthened when Chi Chakra was poured into them during its creation. The toughness Murakami Swords are known for is also superior making it nigh-unbreakable and able to absorb kinetic shock much better than normal Murakami Swords. Lastly unlike normal Murakami Swords, the swords aren't just immune to chakra-based techniques, but they can reflect them back at the user. When Akari uses her Ketsugan the quality of the swords doesn't limit her to basic manipulation of it and to channel Chi Chakra into the blades to perform a wide variety of tasks. She can also influence its properties to make it longer, heavier, denser, or sharper which makes it all the more deadly. The high quality of the swords that allow it to be swung without making any sound and reducing how much it disturbs the air close to zero. This makes the twin swords excellent for stealth because of how it is impossible to hear it and next to impossible to feel it should Akari's target's sense of touch be sensitive enough to pick up on air disturbances. On top of these attributes, Twin Shadows possesses two traits that are unique to them and them alone. The first is where its name comes from. The swords are able to erase the shadow of its wielder in order to improve the wielders stealth capabilities. It is also capable of camouflaging itself into shadows to become undetectable so long as it is in a shadowy area. The second and last ability can only be used when Akari flows lightning chakra into one of the Twin Shadows. When this occurs she is able to cause the blade vibrate at an incredible speed. This means even the slightest of glances can result in a huge and deep wound. All in all the Twin Shadows are a perfect sword for stealth and assassination although it is certainly capable of being used outside of stealth and assassination missions. The quality, design, and attributes of Akari's Murakami Swords makes it blatantly obvious that the swords were designed for missions requiring stealth or assassination rather than direct combat. They do nothing to hold back Akari's stealth capabilities and in the right situations can only improve it. The sharp blade and Akari's ability to increase its sharpness means there are few people whose skin is hard enough to resist it, which lends to its assassination potential. Its light weight makes it all too easy to swing with great speed that can prove to be too fast to track, which makes it very easy for Akari to use the Assassination Technique. The sword makes the task of making precise slashes or stabs a breeze with the sword because of its quality. This is just touching the surface and without a doubt it deserves the name "Śūnyatā" because of its stealth benefits. Category:Swords Category:Murakami Sword Category:Twin Swords